Let Me Fall
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: What if instead of leaving after the disaster on Bella's birthday, the Cullens discover that she is actually Jasper's mate? Sucky summary...
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

One second I cut my finger opening a present, and the next thing I know, I'm laying in shattered glass. Only instead of seeing Edward in front of me, it's Jasper who's crouched in front of me protectively. He was even growling. The others all backed off. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme all left. I guess the smell of blood was getting to them. However, Alice, Edward, and Carlisle remained. Carlisle started towards us, making Jasper growl again.

"Jasper, she's hurt. I need to help her. I promise I wont take her from you." Carlisle said. Okay, I was beyond confused by this point. Jasper stood slowly and turned to me. Instead of his eyes being black like thirsty vampires, they were still golden.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain after Carlisle patches you up, lil darlin'." Jasper replied. He allowed Carlisle to take me to the kitchen and deal with the wound.

"Carlisle, what is going on? I'm confused." I asked quietly.

"I think Edward and Jasper need to be the ones to explain it to you. This is going to need stitches; do you want me to take you to the hospital or do it here?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess here. I wouldn't want Charlie to freak out." I replied. We sat in silence and soon all of the glass was out of my arm and my arm was stitched.

"Okay, boys, she's ready for you to come explain." Carlisle said. Edward and Jasper walked in, with Alice on their heels. "I'll give you four some privacy for this." Carlisle went outside.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, it seems Jasper found his mate." Alice said, smiling at me.

"But what about you? And Edward?" I asked.

"I saw this coming. And I told Edward. We both knew it was going to happen as of a few weeks ago. We just didn't tell anyone else." Alice replied.

"And you're okay with it?" I asked.

"It's not easy, Bella, but who am I to deny Jasper his mate?" Edward said.

"And I always knew Jasper wasn't my true mate." Alice replied. I was still really confused.

"Well if I'm his mate, how come he never knew until today?" I asked. Alice and Edward looked pointedly at Jasper before leaving the room.

"I never knew until today, because you were never truely in danger until today. Mates often don't know until it comes to a point where they feel the need to protect them." Jasper replied.

"But the time with James, I was in danger." I said.

"You were never in danger of dying, just in danger of being changed." Jasper replied.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now, it's up to you sweetheart. Obviously your feelings for Edward won't disappear suddenly, you're only human after all. So I'm assuming you need time before even considering this." Jasper replied.

"Is he really okay with this?" I asked.

"He is. I talked to him while Carlisle was patchin you up." Jasper replied. "And Alice told him she sees his mate coming in a few months, which really helped."

"Good. He deserves happiness." I said. "So about this mate thing...how's it work?"

"Well lil darlin', all I know is what I've seen with the three pairs of mates I've been around. I suppose the best way to explain it is we're emotionally tied, and being away from each other will make us uneasy. But I'll be able to sense if you're in danger, no matter how far from you I am. And if someone took you from me, or something was to ever happen to you, it would destroy me. My world revolves around you now, and whatever you need or want is yours. And I'll also be very jealous of any males near you. Once I mark you as mine, which I will NOT do until you tell me you want me to, I should calm down instead of being edgy when other males are around." he replied. I sat there thinking for a moment.

"And if I deny you?" I asked. Hurt flashed through his eyes but he quickly got his mask of calmness back.

"I'd accept it because it's what you want, but it would be torture. However, I will wait for you. I'm not gonna push you into being with me. I understand you probably need time." he replied. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said, looking down. He put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Lets get your presents loaded and I'll take you home. I'll have Alice follow in your truck, but I don't think you'll quiet be able to drive until the numbing medicine wears off." Jasper said. We went outside and joined all the others.

"I'm takin her home. Alice, can you follow in her truck? I don't think its wise to let her try driving herself." Jasper said. The others all looked at him.

"Of course." Alice replied.

"Bye, Bella." Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie called.

"Bye, Bells. Don't trip and hurt yourself any worse." Emmett laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella, if it's alright I'd like to get you tomorrow and talk on the way to school." Edward said, looking at Jasper the whole time. I realized that now, he had to have Jasper's permission to do anything with me.

"It's alright, I reckon. Not that I like it." Jasper said beside me. Edward nodded. We went back inside and Jasper grabbed all my presents and put them in my truck before handing me a helmet. I looked at him questioningly before he led me to their garage. I understood immediately when he stopped in front of a beautiful motorcycle.

"Charlie's gonna flip when he sees this." I muttered.

"Which is why tomorrow I'm going to go buy a truck." Jasper said, smiling down at me. He got on and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist to feel more secure.

Minutes later we whipped into my driveway. Alice was helping the others before coming over in my truck. Jasper followed me to the door, obviously intending on speaking to my dad. Charlie was sitting at the table when we came in, and a look of shock came over his face when he saw it was Jasper beside me instead of Edward. The instant he saw the bandage on my arm, he started freaking out.

"Bella, what happened? Why didn't you call and tell me you were hurt?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, relax. I tripped and fell into the table with the plates on it. Carlisle took care of it for me though." I replied. "Oh, and this is Jasper, Edward's adoptive brother."

"Nice to meet you sir. I thought I should bring her home, Carlisle numbed her arm before cleaning and stitching it. I didn't think she would be able to drive very well. Alice is bringing her truck by in a few minutes." Jasper said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Thank you for bringing her home. But if you don't mind me asking, why didn't Edward bring her?" Charlie asked.

"Edward and I broke up, dad." I said.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked, his face suddenly darkening.

"No, dad! It was a...mutual agreement that we needed to just be friends. We want different things in life, is all." I replied. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I suddenly heard my truck pull into the driveway.

"That's Alice. I best be going so I can drive her home. It was nice meeting you sir, and Bella if you need anything you know you can call me and talk." Jasper said before leaving.

"Bells...that boy likes you." Charlie said. I blushed and followed his gaze to the door.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Just the way he looked at you. Like he adores you and would do anything in the world for you. Is he why you and Edward broke up?"

"Sort of. But I'm not dating him, dad, relax. Edward could see he really liked me and said he couldn't be with someone Jasper was so crazy over. But Jasper told me that he knows I need time before I get with someone. Edward was my first boyfriend." I replied.

"I think I'm going to like him a lot better." Charlie said. I smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, dad. Its been a long day." I said.

"Night Bells. Love you." Charlie said, hugging me. I went up the stairs and got ready for bed before curling up.

Now that he was gone, I knew what Jasper meant about feeling uneasy being apart from each other. I was jittery and I knew I wouldn't easily sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JASPER'S POV

"Make sure you treat her good." Edward said.

"You know I will." I said quietly. I knew that he was hurt even though he had known this would happen. I had been back from dropping Bella off for an hour and the whole family was sitting in the living room. My phone started going off.

"Hello.." I said, answering it.

"Jasper, can you come back? I can't sleep when I feel like this." Bella asked softly on the other end.

"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes, darlin." I replied.

"Thank you." she said before hanging up. The others all watched me.

"She already feeling uneasy without you around?" Emmett asked. I nodded before going to the garage to get my bike.

"Put the bike in the woods so her dad doesn't see. He gets up around six and gets her up at six thirty to get ready for school. Sometimes the time varies though. Be careful. And she needs to be wrapped up in the quilts at the bottom of her bed if you lay next to her." Edward said, following me. "I'll be there to pick her up at seven thirty. Charlie leaves at ten til seven."

"Thanks." I replied, truely grateful for the information. I rushed over to Bella's house. Once I was within half a mile of the house, I turned my bike off and walked it the rest of the way, carefully putting it in the woods out of eyesight so Charlie wouldn't find it.

I realized then that I had no clue which room was Bella's. There was no noise in the house except for heavy snores, and I knew they weren't Bella's so they must have been her father's. I quietly went inside and crept up the stairs, knowing that Edward had always jumped in through a window so she must have a second story room. There were two rooms with a bathroom in the middle. I entered the one that didn't have snores coming out of it.

Bella flew into my arms as soon as I got her door shut. I could feel the relief and calmness flush over her body. I guess she had really been freaking out.

"Thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry I called though." She said quietly.

"It's ok, lil darlin'. I told you to call if you needed anything. This is included in everything." I replied. She got back into bed and wrapped up in a blanket. I sat at the foot of her bed, not wanting to get any closer than what she was comfortable with.

"Can you lay with me? At least until I fall asleep please?" she asked timidly, giving off waves of fear.

"Of course. I told you, anything you want." I replied, taking my boots off and moving to lay next to her. She reached over me and turned her lamp off before snuggling into me. I gently put an arm around her.

"Jasper?" Bella asked a few minutes later.

"Mhm..."

"What did it feel like for you when you were away?" she asked.

"Well darlin, I'm assuming it affected me stronger than it did you since vampires' emotions are generally stronger. All I wanted to do was turn around and race back to you, and when I got home I couldn't quit pacing." I replied. She snuggled into me more and yawned.

BELLA'S POV

"Well darlin', I'm assuming it affected me stronger than it did you since vampire's emotions are generally stronger. All I wanted to do was turn around and race back to you, and when I got home I couldn't quit pacing." Jasper replied. I snuggled into him and yawned. He nuzzled my neck and slightly tightened his arms around me. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep.

When dad woke me up the next morning, I realized Jasper was gone from my side. It didn't quiet feel right to not have him beside me. As soon as dad shut the door though, Jasper was beside me again.

"Wouldn't want your father catching me in your bed." He said, smirking. I laughed quietly and gathered what I would need before going to the bathroom.

After I was done getting ready for the day, I went down stairs. I knew dad would be gone, but I wasn't expecting what greeted me in the kitchen. Jasper was surrounded by food, all of which looked delicious but was more than I could ever eat.

"I thought you'd like breakfast but wasn't sure how much or what you'd want, darlin." Jasper explained. I smiled.

"Thanks, Jasper. It all looks great but its more than I could ever eat." I replied. I sat at the table and ate as much as I could, so not to hurt his feelings. Once I was done eating, we put the leftovers in bowls and put them in the fridge.

"Well, darlin, my brother is going to be here in a minute to take you to school." Jasper said, watching me from the sink. I frowned slightly.

"Are you sure he's alright with this?" I asked.

"He understands you can't help who your mate is. He may be hurt, but he will eventually be over it and happy with his own mate." Jasper replied. At that moment, Edward pulled up. Jasper walked outside with me.

"Call me when you get home and I'll come over, darlin. Have a good day at school." Jasper said, hugging me and kissing the top of my head before disappearing. Edward helped me into his car before driving.

"I'm sorry you got hurt last night." Edward said.

"It's alright."

"If I had known you were his mate, I never would have been with you, Bella. I would have done my best to get you with him." he said quietly.

"I know. He said you were alright with it." I said.

"I did love you Bella, and I still do, but I'm not in the position to refuse Jasper his mate. And Alice said I'd find my mate in a few months. Besides, Jasper will work better for you. He can keep you protected better than I ever good, and he'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Edward replied. I dropped the mate conversation and just made idle chat the rest of the way to school.

Alice was waiting for us in the parking lot. We walked in to school together, but I pulled away from them and went my own way once we were inside. I didn't really want to be around either of them until I cleared my head and thought about things. I knew that it wasn't either of their faults, but I wish they would have said something sooner so I wouldn't have had feelings for Ewdard like I did. That's what was making all of this so confusing.

I had a hard time concentrating all day in class. The uneasy feeling was back and I couldn't handle it. I was jumpy, and as soon as the final bell rang, I darted out to Alice's car. I'd rather ride with her than Edward, and I knew Jasper didn't truely like Edward being alone with me.

"Hey, Bella...you know I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt or anything by not telling everyone that you were Jasper's mate, right?" Alice asked once we were heading to my house.

"Of course, Alice. But why didn't you tell us sooner? Maybe then I wouldn't have cared this much about Edward and I wouldn't have to be making Jasper wait for me." I asked.

"Well...I had a vision that if I told you, you'd think I was just after Edward and you'd quit coming around the family and then you and Jasper would never really know. So I had to let things play out. I hope you're not angry with me, Bella." Alice replied.

"I'm not mad at you, Alice. I just wish we would have found out before I was with Edward that way I wouldn't be dealing with conflicting emotions right now." I said.

"I understand. And Jasper seems to be very understanding of the fact that you can't just lose your feelings for Edward just like that. He'll wait as long as it takes, Bella, but please don't string him along for months just because you know you can." Alice said.

"I'd never do that to him. I would just feel bad if I was with him while still having feelings for someone else as well. And I still need time to wrap my head around everything that has happenend." I replied. "Thanks for the ride, Alice." I said, getting out of the car as we were at my house.

"You're welcome, Bella. And I don't think you have to worry about calling Jazz. Looks like he's already here." she said, nodding to the black truck next to the house. I waited until she pulled out of the driveway before going inside.

"Hey, darlin." Jasper's southern drawl greeted me as soon as I walked inside. I instantly felt better now that I was around him.

"Hey yourself." I said, smiling.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Slow and boring. I just wanted to get out of there." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me, being careful not to touch my hurt arm.


End file.
